The Autistic Aisha: 3 Original 2004 Story
by Malkmusian
Summary: One of the many stories that Snowflake rejected just because Neopets drove cars. I seem them at the McDonald's teaser on the site! It's about the come of Roxy of Sloth on the Rox.


The Autistic Aisha: The First One 

(in script form)

(scene starts where Mrs. Faerieaisha and Flutter are at the hospital back in 1991, where Mrs. Faerieaisha is expectant after her 9 months of pregancy. You see her very unpatient and screaming out every time her baby's kicking her stomach)

Flutter: (yelling) Mom, for the last time, get up! Our name has been called a few minutes ago!

Mrs. Faerieaisha: Maybe I was yelling that time.

(The baby, inside her uterus, kicks her stomach)

Mrs. Faerieaisha: OW! THAT HURT!

(Flutter drags Mrs. Faerieaisha to the emergency room where they do C-sections)

(Dr. Sloth comes in with a big knife)

Dr. Sloth: Just relax...

(Dr. Sloth puts a laughing gas mask on her)

Mrs. Faerieaisha: (dozing) Flutter, pass the piece of pie. Please?

(Mrs. Faerieaisha goes to sleep)

(5 minutes later)

Flutter: Awww...what a cute baby.

Dr. Sloth: Man, he's so cute that he's autistic.

(Mrs. Faerieaisha gets up instantly and balls a fist right at Dr. Sloth)

Mrs. Faerieaisha: You don't call my baby...

(Mrs. Faerieaisha sees a baby Aisha in her lap, with Dr. Sloth putting on the pacifier collar on the baby)

Mrs. Faerieaisha: I thought that baby Aishas start out as a light blue. He's light blue!

Flutter: You said that already. Now can we name the baby?

Mrs. Faerieaisha: His name is Aisha Man.

(AishaMan comes in and says, "Oops" and leaves)

Flutter: His name is...

(Flutter looks at a Aishas' Life magazine and sees the word, "Aisha Priest".

Flutter: His name is Aisha Priest Faerieaisha.

Dr. Sloth: No. His name is Roxy Xavier Faerieaisha.

Flutter: Sounds great!

Mrs. Faerieaisha: That sounds cool! We're keepin' it!

(About one year later, Roxy is not pointing or saying English. He just yells in a high-pitched voice)

Flutter: He is a retard. I mean it. He does need a "WOLF".

Mrs. Faerieaisha: No, he doesn't.

Flutter: Okay.

(2 years later, Roxy is potty-trained and reading The Aisha Book. Flutter sees him yelling at a high-pitched voice and she grabs her cell phone and calls Homsar Jones, the faerie boy who's white w/no wings, and Trevor Sternwell, the Techo who is part of The Hikalakas)

Flutter: (on phone) Hello, Trevor and Homsar, I wanted to know that...how do get an autistic Aisha to speak?

(at Trevor Sternwell's house, you see Trevor Sternwell jamming out with White Aisha's "Nothing But The Krawks!")

Homsar Jones: She said how do you get a baby Aisha with autism to speak. Trevor: She can do that, but it'll take about 1 year.

Flutter: (on phone) I heard you, Trevor. Can you babysit him? My mom and I are going to a Koi Talk concert and to see "Adam and Pop Tart's Play 2". We'll be back in 6 hours. See you there!

Trevor: I'll accept it. I'll babysit that Aisha even if it has chlorea.

Homsar Jones: You said chlorea.

Trevor: Hop in the car. We're going.

Homsar Jones: 'Kay. Just don't stop at Taco Roo or El Homsario on the way to Flutter's house.

Trevor: I promise.

(At a drive-thru at Taco Roo, this server or The Court Dancer is handing Homsar Jones a bag of tacos and a cupholder of 3 Neocolas)

Homsar Jones: (to Trevor) I can't believe that you had to stop here for the baby's food. (to The Court Dancer) I thought that you was a Darigan Aisha!

The Court Dancer: That was my stunt devil. I just work here for money.

Trevor: Thanks.

(The Court Dancer does the peace sign and Homsar Jones' car speeds away to the subdivision that Flutter lives in. They arrive at the house and turn off the engine and go inside. You see Roxy just standing in the middle of the room, staring at the fan)

Homsar Jones: If he can just stare at the fan, he will not get his food.

Trevor: Got ya.

(Trevor sees Roxy getting angry and starting to yell)

Trevor: We should go now.

(Roxy throws a temper tantrum so loud that at the concert, Flutter and Kevin Max Roo hear the yell during "Adam Freak")

Kevin Max: I think we should go there now.

Flutter: I mean it. Trevor can't take care of a baby Aisha!

(At the Faerieaisha household, Homsar Jones is feeding Roxy the burritos and Neocola that he wanted)

Homsar Jones: You little, stupid, baby Aisha still is immature!

(Roxy opens his mouth and begins to speak)

Roxy: I love Dr. Sloth more that you. I wanna write to all of the people that love Virtupets.

(Trevor freaks out and does the moonwalk while singing "Why Does Kreudor Shine(Kreudor Is A Mass Of Incandesent Gas)" by They Might Be Aishas)

Trevor: He said Virtupets!

Homsar Jones: We gotta get him to Dr. Sloth!

Trevor: He's gotta hide somewhere.

Homsar Jones: In a morphing potion truck, of course!

Trevor: We gotta find one.

Homsar Jones: Where?

Roxy: I know where. I'm smart like a Aisha

(Roxy points to a Kauvara's potions truck)

Trevor: Good thinking, Roxy.

(Homsar Jones, Trevor Sternwell, and Roxy hide in the potion truck and the truck goes to Krawk Island. You see Roxy drink a Striped Shoyru Potion and a bright light comes around Roxy. When the light fades, you see Roxy as the famous Roxy on "Sloth on the Rox")

Homsar Jones: WHAT! HE JUST TURNED INTO A SHOYRU!

Trevor: At least he didn't turn into a Grey Baby Aisha or a Grey Aisha.

Roxy: Now I'm off to do my duties.

(Roxy goes away and you see Homsar Jones and Trevor Sternwell stranded in a truck right next to the Faerieaisha house. Outside the truck, Kevin Max Roo and Flutter knock down the door to the Faerieaisha household)

Kevin Max: FREEZE, BADDIES!

(Kevin Max sees nothing)

Flutter: Where are they?

Homsar Jones and Trevor: (in truck) HELP!

Flutter: Okay.

(Kevin Max Roo throws a grenade at the truck and the door opens)

Homsar Jones: Thank you for saving us!

Trevor: Thank you.

Flutter: Where's Roxy? I'll get grounded and not go on the trip to Krawk Island if I don't show up with him!

Kevin Max: He's somewhere up in the stars.

(Flutter starts to cry and runs to her room)

Homsar Jones: What's wrong?

Flutter: SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER AND I'M GONNA GET A SPANKIN' FOR KILLING HIM!

(Flutter cries even louder that Homsar Jones is plugging up his ears)

Trevor: He didn't kill him. Roxy turned into a striped Shoyru to work for Dr. Sloth.

(Flutter dries up her tears and goes in the car with Trevor and Homsar Jones)

Homsar Jones: We could buy you a new baby Aisha.

Flutter: No, thanks. I would like a dinner at The Golden Dubloon better.

Trevor: Start your engines! We are now driving to Krawk Island!

(The car goes on the Neopian Interstate to Krawk Island Exit 22)

Homsar Jones: We're cheering you up for this. Can you drive?

Flutter: Yes.

Homsar Jones: I'm going to take a jog to The Golden Dubloon.

Trevor: Me, too. I need to lose the weight.

(Trevor and Homsar Jones go out of the car to The Golden Dubloon, .01 miles away. Flutter parks the car and runs with them)

Flutter: Jogging is fun!

(They go inside The Golden Dubloon and order 3 Loretta Fontaine's Perfect Pizzas and Fries and 3 Neocolas. Loretta Fontaine brings the order to them and they eat like mad! They pay 40 Dubloons and run off to the car)

Flutter: Hey! Guys, stop! I see a baby!

(Flutter, Homsar Jones, and Trevor Sternwell see a baby Aisha crying in a basket)

Trevor: Let's name the baby.

Flutter: How about Vladimir Lenin?

Homsar Jones: How about Joseph?

Flutter: Sounds good.

Trevor: It rocks!

Homsar Jones: C'mon, guys! Let's take care of this baby.

the end of this story. Full Neohome coming soon!


End file.
